What if we're meant to be?
by R5loverR5
Summary: Austin asks Ally to help him with his practice date. What if she takes it the wrong way and is falling for him. OF course there are going to be tears but there is always someone there to wipe them away.


Austin and Ally: What if we're meant to be? CH.1

A/N: I don't own Austin and Ally.

Ally's P.O.V

I was almost done with Austin's new song for him to sing on Miami Super Surf Contest when all of a sudden my phone rang that had a text that said, "Ally come to my house when you get the chance." I was interested to find out what he wanted. Yet quite frankily he was acting kind of weird. Austin has had three girlfriends in the past week, not even relizing that the girls are distracting him from rehersals and our team Austin meetings. I finished up writing a few more lyrics down in my song book, then I got up, grabbed my cardigan and left for Austin's house. I knock on his door. There his mother stands in front of me with an apron on and flour covering her from head to toe. "Umm, is Austin here, he asked me to come over?" "Sure thing, come on in sweety, take a seat he'll be down in just a sec", said Austin's mom. I sat and waited patiently when Austin came downstairs with a hand full of flowers. I looked at him and asked, "What's with the flowers?" He directed me to his backyard where the most beutiful yet ellegant dinner was set up. There were twinkly lights, rose petals, soft music playing in the background, and a beutiful turkey. "Whose this for?" "Well, ya see theres this girl, I kinda want to show her that I can be sweet and soft without being so rough and loud",said Austin. My heart skipped a beat and in my head I was yelling like a little girl, "OH MY GOODNESS, AUSTIN LIKES ME..YAYYY, BUT WAIT HE'S MY BESTFRIEND AND PARTNER, OH WHO CARES ITS SWEET AND I LOVE IT!" Then he said, "So, Ally will you be my...", I interupted him with a loud and excited, "YES!" "So, you'll be my practice date",asked Austin. "Practice date?" "Yeah, ya know Lillian from the jewlery store, I kind of have a crush on her and I'm inviting her over within less than an hour", said Austin.

My heart litterly sank when Austin told me that the date was for Lillian and not me. I felt a little embarrased though for yelling out before he could finish his sentence. I nodded my head and sat down. Austin looked at me and said, "So, Ally all you have to do is act pretty and amazing like Lillian and you can hurry up and leave before she get's here, but thanks so much for doing this for me, you're awsome." I was tearing up a little when I felf a tear drop down my face. "Ally, what's wrong?" I got up and ran to the closest room upstairs and I relized it was Austin's bedroom. I shut the door and sat down. Tears were dropping onto my floral pink skirt. Austin opened the door. I gasped and stood up quickly. "Ally, it's okay, what's wrong?" I just said, "Allergies." He didn't beleive me, I could tell.

Austins P.O.V

I couldn't help but think that I did something wrong, and I knew for sure that Ally didn't have allergies. She was the only perfectly healthy, clean girl I know. I guided her to sit down next to me on my bed. "Ally, if somethings wrong, then you gotta tell me or else how can I help you?" She looked at me for about two seconds and said, "Austin, I'm sorry if this does ruin our friendship but, I...really..like you." I froze and my eyes widened, but before I could say anything Ally dashed out of my bedroom and on her way home.

THE NEXT DAY

Ally's P.O.V

I totally embarrased myself infront of Ausitin. There's no way I can ever face him again, but I'm still wondering if what I said yesterday was true. Do I like my bestfriend/partner? Austin walked into Sonic Boom causing me to dunk down behind the counter chewing my hair rapidly. He came and sat down under the counter with me. "Ummm, how was your date with Lillian?" "It was okay, but I don't think we'll be doing it again", said Austin. "About yesterday...",I began, but before I could finish my sentence I was locking lips with Austin. He put his hand on cheek and pulled apart after a few seconds. "Ally, yesterday was a wake up call, and no it doesn't ruin us." I looked at him as he intwined our fingers together. "Austin, I don't know, you even said it yourself when you turned yourself orange to protect our friendship, now I'm having second thoughts." We both stood up and had an awkard moment of silence. He pushed a strand of hair out of my face and whispered in my ear, "Look, I'll give you all the time you need to think about it." Then he rubbed my arm gently and left Sonic Boom.

A/N:Thanks so much for reading guys! Please review and tell me if I should continue. If so I will update every day!


End file.
